


Если

by Yuutari



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble Collection, Gen, Supernatural Abilities
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 21:11:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7523299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuutari/pseuds/Yuutari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Что если бы Наруто родился без чакры, но обладал бы сверхспособностями?<br/>Написано как приложение к заявке.<br/>В цикл входят три истории, каждая рассказывает про отдельную способность:<br/>1. Феноменальная память<br/>2. Дьявольская удача<br/>3. Рисование будущего</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Память

С рождения человек обладает такой энергией, как чакра. Она заложена в каждом из нас, является нашей частью, нашей сущностью. Обычный человек, наблюдающий за битвой шиноби, не имеет представления о том, что эта сила тоже ему подвластна. Стоит только его пробудить, на что способен не каждый. Так вот, у меня чакры нет. Да, я знаю, что по законам, эта таинственная энергия есть у всех, но я, видимо, чем-то сильно не угодил судьбе в прошлой жизни, раз родился таким «дефектным». В девять лет, во время сдачи экзамена на поступление в Академию, я понял, что не чувствую этот поток силы. Сам экзамен, кстати, как раз и заключался в том, чтобы пробудить чакру. Меня не приняли, поэтому я сейчас обучаюсь в обычной местной школе, где все меня избегают.

В десять лет я заметил у себя одну очень странную, но в то же время полезную способность. Я могу запоминать вещи. Много вещей. Четко, подробно, ярко. К примеру, я могу всего один раз прочитать книгу, чтобы слово в слово пересказать ее. Или, например, карты. Мне нужно всего одним глазком посмотреть, чтобы я уже мог прекрасно ориентироваться на той местности. Это не раз, ко всему прочему, спасало меня в детстве от преследователей после очередного хулиганства, правда, тогда я не осознавал, что настолько хорошо знаю каждую улицу, каждый домик и каждый закоулок в этой деревне.

Ах да, забыл сказать. После обнаружения сего факта, я стал больше читать. По моим расчетам, за эти годы я запомнил наизусть 934 книги. Большую часть из них составляют учебники для учеников Академии, трактаты цитат и изречений великих ниндзя, а также многое другое, связанное с жизнью шиноби. Да, вначале я не оставлял попыток пробиться туда, но позднее понял, что путь в это учебное заведение для меня закрыт. На данный момент мне уже тринадцать, и скоро я выпущусь. Нужно будет искать работу. Теперь я не хулиганю, так как понял свои мотивы в детстве и посчитал это глупым. Кстати, курс психологии, что я прочитал в библиотеке, весьма неплохо исполнил свою роль. Я понял, что меня не столько ненавидят, сколько боятся. Отчего-то. Мимика, жесты, тон — люди даже не догадываются, как легко это может их выдать. Затруднительнее расшифровывать людей в маске, а особенно шиноби. Они могут говорить абсолютно безэмоционально, поэтому приходится только гадать, для чего АНБУ иногда ведут меня к Третьему. Правда, порой их голоса всё-таки сквозят раздражением или злостью.

— Ты Узумаки Наруто, верно? — Ко мне подошел мужчина среднего роста со светло-голубыми волосами.

— Да, это я, — поправил я очки на носу. То, что я ночами напролет сидел за книгами, отнюдь не улучшало мое зрение, — мы знакомы?

— Нет, но я хочу предложить тебе сделку. Вернее, это один из секретных способов, благодаря которым любого, кто их исполнит, зачислят в Академию. — Я, честно говоря, не слишком поверил. Нигде не было сказано про какой-то там секретный способ. Хотя, наверное, на то он и секретный. Как бы то ни было, этот гад знал, как меня заинтересовать.

— Да ладно? — Я попытался не выдать свою заинтересованность. — Это невозможно. У меня отсутствует чакра.

— Нет, ты не так понял. Это так называемый тест для тех, кто не смог пробудить чакру. Твоя ситуация несильно отличается от тех, у кого она все же есть. Они ведь тоже не смогли ее пробудить. В общем, если ты сдашь тест, то тебя будут тренировать по специальной программе для шиноби без чакры. Поверь, они есть. Но им приходится несколько труднее, чем обычным шиноби.

«Бред».

— Извините, но я не...

— Тебе нужно просто украсть свиток и не попадаться тем, кто попытается тебя поймать, пока не доберешься до пункта назначения с этим свитком.

— ...Это похоже на преступление, — заметил я.

— Ну, сам же понимаешь, что все это подставное для проверки твоих способностей.

— Но почему я?

— Ты был подающим надежды кандидатом. Пробудись у тебя чакра, тебя бы точно зачислили. К тому же, у тебя ведь неплохие физические данные, верно?

— Ага, типа того. У меня высший балл был по физкультуре.

— Вот видишь? — довольно улыбнулся он. — Так ты согласен?

— А... можно поподробнее по поводу этой программы?

— Тебе все расскажут, — заверил меня мужчина, — но только после успешного прохождения.

— Хорошо, — после недолгой паузы согласился я. Этот человек либо действительно не врал, либо был профессиональным актером, ибо так еще никто не играл. — Когда мне начинать?

— Сегодня вечером. Сейчас я объясню детали, давай найдем место потише?

Потом он мне рассказал, что надо взять, где, в какое время смена караула и так далее. В конце концов, перед тем как уйти, я наконец узнал его имя — Мизуки.

Когда я возвращался домой, было уже поздно. Навстречу мне шел высокий мужчина с повязкой на глазу, маской на пол-лица и пакетом продуктов. Я знал этого джонина, вернее, не совсем. Мы ходим в один и тот же магазин, поэтому довольно часто пересекаемся, хотя ни разу не разговаривали. Однажды мне показалось, что он стоял за окном на фонарном столбе и наблюдал за мной, однако стоило мне моргнуть, как блондин исчез. Сейчас он читал на ходу маленькую книжку и напевал какую-то мелодию. Как я понял, это «Утренняя роса» композитора Мочидзуки Котаро, правда, мужчина в маске талантом явно не блистал, ведь я с трудом вообще узнал этот мотив. Мы прошли мимо друг друга, я бы пошел своей дорогой, а он своей, если бы из его пакета не вывалился апельсин. Его имени я не знал.

— Извините, — он повернулся ко мне лицом, — вы потеряли. — Тот с удивлением сначала посмотрел на фрукт, а затем на меня. Его глаза сузились. Хоть лица и не было видно, я понял, что он улыбается.

 

* * *

  
— Потому что ты девятихвостый демо!.. — Мизуки не успел договорить, так как в его плечо вонзился сюрикен.

— Достаточно, — громко сказал Какаши. — Всё-таки ты оказался предателем, Мизуки.

— Ты!.. — Он злобно посмотрел на меня, а затем на Хатаке. Рядом с ним стоял шатен со шрамом на переносице, который тоже пришел. Я не знал его имени, но тот был одним из экзаменаторов, когда меня не приняли в Академию.

— Я же говорил, что это похоже на преступление, — невозмутимо припомнил я. — А обманывать нехорошо, Мизуки-сенсей. — Чунин оскалился и, кажется, хотел кинуть дымовую шашку и сбежать, но Какаши вмиг оказался возле него, вырубив одним ударом в голову.

— Хорошая работа, Наруто, — в некотором роде похвалил меня Какаши.

— Спасибо.

— Ты свободен, можешь идти домой, отдохни, — посоветовал шатен.

— Я и собирался, — пожал я плечами, — но мне нужно кое-что уточнить. — Либо мне показалось, либо они действительно напряглись. — Что он там говорил про девятихвостого?

 

* * *

 

Прошло три с половиной года с того случая. Я вырос, окончил школу и нашел себе работу. Теперь многое стало логичным и понятным. Я все же смог разузнать о себе, о том, кто во мне заточен, и о причине страха вперемешку с ненавистью ко мне. Впрочем, даже от знания этого факта ничего не изменилось. Я узнал многое от книг, наверное, смог бы стать даже гением своего времени из-за количества знаний, которые во мне заложены. Естественно, я это не афишировал, чтобы исключить возможность того, что верхушка могла использовать меня в своих целях. Мечту стать Хокаге я оставил с возрастом, поняв, что это невозможно. Свое маленькое счастье я нашел в Ичираку-рамен, где и работаю до сих пор. Старик Теучи и его дочь Аяме всегда были ко мне добры, поэтому неудивительно, что после выпуска я подался к ним.

— Узумаки Наруто? — Двое АНБУ стояли за стойкой и смотрели на меня.

— Да? — отвлекся я от готовки лапши и вытер пот со лба.

— Ты должен пойти с нами, — произнес один из них.

— Что? Заче... — Я не успел договорить из-за привлекшего меня шума снаружи:

— Горожане! Прошу, выслушайте меня и не начинайте панику! Скоро в городах будет пополнение от эвакуированных людей из Страны Молний. Все пять стран заключили союз против общего врага. Началась Четвертая Мировая Война Шиноби!

 


	2. Удача

Я наклонился и подобрал кошелек. Да, мне сегодня, как всегда, везет. Двадцать рё и... боже, это лотерейный билет? Я положил кошелек в карман вместе с билетом и с довольной улыбкой зашагал дальше.

С рождения человек обладает такой энергией, как чакра. Она заложена в каждом из нас, является нашей частью, нашей сущностью. Обычный человек, наблюдающий за битвой шиноби, не имеет представления о том, что эта сила тоже ему подвластна. Стоит только его пробудить, на что способен не каждый. Так вот, у меня чакры нет. Да, я знаю, что по законам, эта таинственная энергия есть у всех, но я, видимо, чем-то сильно не угодил судьбе в прошлой жизни, раз родился таким «деффектным». В девять лет, во время сдачи экзамена на поступление в Академию, я понял, что не чувствую этот поток силы. Сам экзамен, кстати, как раз и заключался в том, чтобы пробудить чакру. Меня не приняли, поэтому хотели запихнуть в обычную школу для гражданских. Но я был с этим не согласен. Это была мечта всей моей жизни — стать шиноби, а после — сильнейшим в истории хокаге. Я надеялся, что надо мной сжалятся и при дополнительном наборе учеников все же примут туда, но, похоже, удача, как ни странно, не была тогда на моей стороне.

В порыве чувств я сбежал из деревни, и только одним Богам ведомо, как мне удалось это сделать. Я собрал все свои деньги, которые смог найти в своей маленькой квартирке, и побежал прочь. Дело было ночью, поэтому на следующий день я уже прибыл в другой город.

За эти годы я смог понять, что обладаю одной очень странной способностью — просто дьявольская везучесть. Об этом я начал догадываться, когда все мои деньги канули в лету, а единственным выходом из ситуации было казино. Кажется, в тот день владелец того заведения мог бы обанкротиться, если бы я продолжил играть. Да я бы и с радостью продолжил, если бы подоспевшие охранники не выкинули меня на улицу. Зато деньги оставили, а это уже хорошо. С мешком денег я направился к ближайшему ресторану, а там наелся до отвала, чего хотел уже целую неделю на диетном режиме для экономия денег. В тот раз мне тоже повезло, ведь в ресторане кто-то устроил драку, отчего я смог тихо слинять, сытно поев.

Весь день удача не отворачивалась от меня. Я мог заметить монету и пригнуться в то время, как на рядом стоящего человека налетала банка краски, которая могла бы попасть по мне, не заметив я ту самую монету. Также во время прогулки по городу я первым заметил неподалеку шиноби Конохи, поэтому успел спрятаться за повозкой. Судя по всему, они искали меня. Именно в тот момент я понял, что оставаться в одном городе нельзя и тот же вечер покинул его. С тех самых пор я кочую по свету. Несколько раз меня ловили АНБУ, но мне всегда удавалось убежать по самыми разными причинам, будь то внезапное нападение бандитов или же простая халатность людей. Правда, порой удача все же не на моей стороне, как я понял по некоторым неудачным визитам в казино, поэтому мой день всегда начинается с проверки билета моментальной лотереи. Если хоть что-то выиграл — удача на весь день, если нет — неудача. Во втором случае я никогда не ходил в казино и старался вообще не выходить на улицу. 

На данный момент мне уже семнадцать, значит, с моего побега прошло чуть больше восьми лет. Сейчас об этом я даже не жалею. Может, тогда мне тоже повезло, что я оказался без чакры? Жить и умереть за свою деревню, как типично. За столько лет я приобрел многие навыки, которые помогли мне выжить, например, взлом замков, разведение костра без применения техник, карманная кража, изготовление ядов, орудование ножами и многое другое. Я бы помер еще в детстве, не имея в арсенале и трети того, чему научила меня жизнь. Настоящее имя я, разумеется, никому не говорил, потому что, как оказалось, за меня назначена награда. Мне пришлось перекраситься в брюнета, так как далеко не всегда увидишь на улице блондина с голубыми глазами и тремя полосками на каждой щеке. Моя внешность слишком бросалась в глаза. Впрочем, еще мало кто меня узнавал после преображения. А уж когда я надевал маску и подавно.  
Одну вещь я понял точно — доверять нельзя никому.

 

* * *

 

— Роял-флэш, — хмыкнул брюнет, кидая на стол пять карт.

Сразу же послышлись раздосадованные вздохи, стуки по столу и звуки кинутых карт. Наруто широко улыбнулся, обнажая свои белоснежные зубы, и начал сгребать к себе все деньги.

— Как же так? — убитым голосом шептал один из игроков. — У меня же... все там... — Он прикрыл лицо и горько заплакал.

— Чтоб его, — тихо цыкнул другой.

— Эх, сегодня мне не везет, — вздохнул третий.

Только брюнет хотел засунуть в мешок все выигранное добро, как твердая рука схватила его за плечо.

— Да? Вы что-то хотели? — невинно поинтересовался Узумаки у мускулистого мужчины.

— Не притворяйся идиотом, урод, — сплюнул тот, разминая кулаки. — Ты жульничал.

— И в каком же это месте, позвольте узнать? — улыбнулся Наруто.

— Ты думаешь, я поверю в то, что ты по чистой случайности выиграл семь раз подряд? — взревел он. — Черта с два! Я требую обратно свои деньги!

— Но я ведь правда не жульничал! — оскорбился парень и скрестил руки на груди. — К тому же... — губы растянулись в ехидной ухмылке, — многое зависит от мастерства и удачи. Я не виноват, что мне достались столь неопытные игроки.

Юношу только веселила нынешняя ситуация, а подливать масло в огонь он всегда умел. Кажется, это было последней каплей. Мужчина рыкнул и замахнулся. Наруто, научившийся многому от уличных драк, в мгновение ока увернулся. Удар пришелся другому игроку, который сидел позади, прямо в лицо. Тот в свою очередь, заметив, что из его носа хлещет кровь, со злобой накинулся на обидчика. В процессе драки они задели стакан с чертовски дорогим виски, который упал вниз и с характерным звуком разбился, а владелец того алкогольного напитка, так и не смирившийся с потерей, кинулся на них. Вскоре каким-то образом в баре уже царил полный хаос: люди дрались друг с другом, кидались бутылками, стаканами, стульями, переворачивали столы, отламывали ножки стульев для дальнейших побоев. Многие даже и забыли изначальную причину. Сам зачинщик, незаметно собрав деньги в мешок, под шумок убрался из злосчастного бара через черный ход, подкидывая в руке пачку зеленых и насвистывая мелодию.

Утром он нашел кошелек с выигрышным билетом. Днем на него чуть не слили грязную воду с верхнего этажа дома, если бы тот не остановился посмотреть на приглянувшуюся шляпу за витриной магазина. Вечером, как известно, выиграл в покер достаточно круглую сумму. Сегодня ему снова везет, определенно. Да и билет моментальной лотереи утром показывал, что все в порядке, даже если число было не слишком большим. Главное, выиграл. Так откуда же это тревожное чувство? Почему кажется, что сейчас вот-вот что-то должно произойти? Был вечер, вернее, уже ближе к ночи, поэтому людей снаружи было не слишком много.

— Узумаки Наруто...

Брюнет вздрогнул всем телом. Этот голос... Он не сможет на этот раз убежать, он знает. Этот человек не даст ему уйти. Проклятье! Нужно было слушать интуицию и немедленно уходить из города, а не верить всяким билетам. Наруто сглотнул, чувствуя выступившие на лбу капельки пота, и медленно повернулся к источнику голоса. На него, сквозь темную дыру оранжевой маски, смотрел кроваво-красный глаз.

 


	3. Рисунок

Карандаш был продолжением моей руки.

Листы бумаги, изрисованные грифелем, были разбросаны по всему полу, и на на них неясными очертаниями проступали силуэты каких-то людей, туманные тени неких событий, которые когда-нибудь(?) произойдут. В те моменты, когда перед глазами внезапно темнело, голова кружилась, а руки переставали слушаться, я начинал видеть. Много, очень много вещей. Сначала - туман, затем же вдруг происходил взрыв красок, и картины мельтешили передо мной, как и множество-множество дорог и поворотов, и я наконец-то видел,  _видел_ _._ Рукам не нужно приказывать, они сами рисовали, повторяли каждую точку, каждую линию, каждый изгиб грядущего узора. И когда наваждение проходило, я видел перед собой неотвратимое.

* * *

 

 

С рождения человек обладает такой энергией, как чакра. Она заложена в каждом из нас, является нашей частью, нашей сущностью. Обычный человек, наблюдающий за битвой шиноби, не имеет представления о том, что эта сила тоже ему подвластна. Стоит только его пробудить, на что способен не каждый. У меня, к сожалению, чакры нет. Да, по законам природы эта таинственная энергия есть у всех, но всё же я выбился из общего ряда. В восемь лет, во время сдачи экзамена на поступление в Академию, я понял, что не чувствую этот поток силы. Сам экзамен, кстати, как раз и заключался в том, чтобы пробудить чакру. Вернее, показать, что ты умеешь ей управлять. Но не думайте, что судьба просто была ко мне несправедлива. Жизнь - это бесконечные сети дорог и дверей. Закроется одна дверь - откроется другая. Перекрыт один путь - свободен другой. Мне тоже открыта иная дверь, иной путь, который другим неподвластен. Этот путь - путь провидца.

С детства я начал замечать, что иногда рисую, сам того не осознавая. Просто в какой-то момент в глазах мутнело, и я терял связь с реальностью. Передо мной мелькали видения, картинки быстро сменяли одна другую, и поступающая информация была настолько разнообразной и неупорядоченной, что просто разрывала мою голову. Потом я словно пробуждался ото сна и понимал, что всё это время что-то рисовал. Что-то, что я увидел в видениях.

Поначалу я не знал, что делать и что вообще это значит. Голова после рисования болела, а я, маленький четырёхлетний мальчик, совсем не понимал, почему это происходит со мной. Я всегда жил один, друзей не имелось (дети во дворе почему-то всегда странно на меня косились и избегали меня, а родители так вообще злобно на меня поглядывали и уводили детей прочь), потому не было никого, кто мог бы заметить это со стороны. Только иногда старик Третий приходил проведать меня, но случались эти видения настолько редко, что я почти не задумывался над этим и забывал ему сказать. Честно говоря, я довольно-таки долго потом считал, что эти видения бывают у всех, просто я ни с кем не общался, вот и не знал, что именно другие видели и рисовали. Я рисовал обычных людей, какие-то бытовые ситуации, но чаще неизвестные мне пейзажи, загадочные предметы, животные (правда, были они странными и чудоковатыми, с несколькими хвостами, а нарисовал я девятихвостого раньше, чем вообще узнал, кто это такой). Мелькали и ниндзя на моих рисунках. Из-за одного из них жизнь моя круто поменялась.

Это случилось незадолго до моей попытки поступления в Академию. Тогда я уже примерно понял, что мои рисунки (по крайней мере, некоторые из них) сбываются. Например, как-то раз я нарисовал мужчину с несколькими пакетами, лежавшего на земле и протирающего своё колено. На следующий день, проходя по рынку, я стал свидетелем того, как один прохожий, выглядевший почти точь-в-точь как нарисованный мной, споткнулся и упал. Рядом грохнулись огромные пакеты, из-за которых он не видел дорогу. Мужчина жалобно начал протирать колено от боли. В другой раз я нарисовал огромную чашу рамена. Разбитую. Суп и всё содержимое растекались по полу. Стоит ли говорить, что на следующий день, войдя в Ичираку Рамен, я стал свидетелем того, как один из посетителей случайно сшиб на пол свою порцию лапши? Но такие предсказания у меня мелькали в видениях всё реже. Чаще я стал видеть события, места и людей, которые никогда не видел сам и не знал. Более того, у меня даже не было возможности проверить их достоверность. Я часто видел двоих людей с протекторами Скрытого Тумана, один из них — высокий мужчина с перебинтованным наполовину лицом и огромным мечом за спиной, другой — юноша с миловидным лицом и доброй улыбкой. Хоть юноша и очень походил на девушку, я почему-то знал, что это не так. Из деревни меня бы никто не выпустил, так что встретиться с ними у меня не было бы возможности, как и убедиться в их существовании.

Как я и упоминал, шиноби стали частыми персонажами в моих рисунках, и я даже стал с нетерпением ждать этого «впадания в транс» каждый день. Несмотря на то что смысл большей части рисунков мне оставался неясен, некоторые я уже начинал понимать. Я знал, кем является тот или иной человек, что он делает, что с ним происходит. Так, каждый рисунок — история, которую мне не терпелось узнать. Были истории и кровавые. Они мне никогда не нравились. Одна из наиболее кровавых историй — история со злыми глазами, как я называл её про себя.

Я нарисовал серию рисунков перед попыткой поступления в академию. На первой была ворона с красными глазами. На второй — чья-то тень, сидящая на столбе, а сзади светила огромная жёлтая луна. Глаза у силуэта были красными. На третьей — какая-то улица, орошённая кровью лежавших повсюду мёртвых тел. В конце улицы во тьме стоял человек, лица которого не было видно, но алые глаза светились в темноте. На четвёртой — я был уверен — этот же человек, но глаза его не были злыми, как мне казалось вначале. Они были красными, и в них виднелись странные чёрные запятые, но сам этот человек, тонувший в крови, горько плакал. Позади него лежал мальчишка моего возраста, но без сознания. Мне страшно было смотреть на эти рисунки, и несколько дней подряд я не мог уснуть, но мне было жаль того человека.

На вступительном экзамене академии я увидел того мальчика из рисунка. Тогда я почему-то был уверен, что он ненавидел того человека, неправильно его поняв, потому подошёл к нему.

— Он плакал. Просто ты не видел.

— Что? — мальчишка нахмурился и недоверчиво посмотрел на меня. — Ты о чём вообще? И кто ты такой?

— Тот человек с красными глазами, — попытался объяснить я, — он правда плакал, потому что не хотел.

Тёмные глаза сузились, и губы его дёрнулись. Он всё ещё не понимал, я же не знал их имён.

— Отстань. У меня нет времени выслушивать твой бред.

Таким образом мы поговорили в первый и последний раз. Он, насколько я знаю, был принят в академию, я — нет. Провалился с треском. Меня даже на обследование водили, столь уникален был мой случай — абсолютное отсутствие очага чакры, благодаря которому она неслась в круговороте каналов. Старик утешал меня, говорил, что, чтобы прожить достойную жизнь, необязательно становиться шиноби. Я лишь плакал.

Через полгода я относительно успокоился, меня даже отдали в обычную школу для гражданских. Я надеялся, что хоть там смогу завести друзей, но, увы, меня сторонились, а мальчики обзывались и насмехались. Ходить туда становилось тягостно, даже учителя — я видел — смотрели на меня с презрением. При любом удобном случае я прогуливал занятия. Третьего это огорчало, но когда я рассказал причину, то старик замолчал, будто что-то раздумывая. В конце концов он позволил мне обучаться на дому: выдал гору книжек и сказал, что сам будет заходить и проверять выученные уроки. Так он стал заходить ко мне раз в две недели, но я видел, что почему-то с каждым разом он становился всё мрачнее и молчаливее, да и смотрел на меня как-то грустно, виновато.

— Старик, почему ты такой грустный? — спросил я однажды его.

Он лишь олыбнулся мне. Грустно.

— Я устал, Наруто.

— Почему?..

Он был одним из немногих, кто хорошо ко мне относился, и я не хотел, чтобы он грустил.

— Это всё из-за того дяденьки в повязках?..

Лицо старика тут же преобразилось, согнав всю печаль. Осталась только напряжённая серьёзность.

— Какой дядя?

— Ну, тот. У него ещё смешной шрам-крестик на подбородке.

Казалось, он застыл.

— Наруто, — медленно проговорил он, — ты... он заходил к тебе?

— Дяденька в повязках?

Тот кивнул. 

— Нет.

Старик удивился.

— Откуда тогда ты о нём знаешь?

— Я недавно видел вас в своих видениях. Ты там тоже грустный был, вот я и подумал...

— Видения?.. — эхом повторил он. — Можно поподробнее?

Я удивился. С чего это старик заинтересовался моими видениями? Судя по тому, что никто о них не говорил, мне казалось, что это личное и спрашивать человека об этом некультурно. Но он выглядел таким озадаченным, будто действительно не знал, о чём я говорю, и я засомневался.

И я рассказал. О том, что каждый день, преимущественно утром и вечером, меня охватывали видения, взрывы красок и сотни, сотни дорог, из которых я всегда угадывал верную. Говорил, что в это время рисовал, а когда просыпался, то узор будущего уже был готов.

— Можно... я взгляну?..

Мне казалось, что голос его слегка дрожал. Даже трубка, которую он всегда курил, была отложена в сторону.

Он просматривал первые рисунки сначала с недоумением и недоверчивостью (в раннем детстве я ещё плохо рисовал, и там мало что можно было разобрать), поэтому я достал последние рисунки. Он смотрел, одну за другой, затем начал листать альбом всё быстрее и быстрее, и его лицо было ошарашенным, неверящим, глаза — круглые-круглые, непонимающие. Я всё это время стоял рядом и молчал. Боялся, что опять что-то сделал не так. Неужели я неправильно рисую? — крутилось у меня в голове. Он остановился на истории злых глаз.

— Наруто... — после некоторого молчания прервал он тишину, — когда ты это нарисовал?

Я взглянул на плачущего человека с красными глазами.

— Кажется, полгода назад или около того... а что?

Старик помолчал немного, взял трубку и вновь закурил. Его руки дрожали. Я же поморщился от запаха табака: никогда он мне не нравился.

— Это случилось неделю назад.

— Что? — я не понимал, что он имеет в виду.

— Резня клана Учиха, — вдруг сказал он, — произошла неделю назад, — старик посмотрел мне прямо в глаза. — Наруто, ты предсказал будущее.

Только после тех слов я начал смутно догадываться, что видения приходят не ко всем. 

* * *

 

Старик не зашёл ко мне через две недели. Вместо этого через неделю зашли люди в масках, забрали все мои альбомы и листы, а самого меня отвели в резиденцию. Мне стало страшно. Тогда старик ушёл в глубокой задумчивости и ничего более не сказал про мои рисунки. Тот альбом он забрал с собой.

К удивлению, меня отвели не на верхний этаж в кабинет старика, а под здание, где после длинного тёмного коридора мы дошли до комнаты. Уже снаружи я слышал обрывки чьих-то фраз:

— ...это правда, то мы должны использовать его.

— Нет! Вы обещали, что вы не будете менять джинчуурики, если окажется, что он будет полезен. Он и так рисует, мы не будем принуждать его рисовать пос...

Он не договорил. Человек в маске открыл передо мной дверь. Там уже находились старик, дяденька в повязках, ещё какой-то старик в очках и старуха. Они смотрели на меня выжидательно. По центру стоял стол, на который падал яркий свет. Там же лежали листы бумаги и цветные карандаши.

— Наруто, — обатился ко мне старик, — не бойся. Всё будет хорошо.

Я посмотрел на него, на его вымученную улыбку и неуверенно кивнул.

* * *

 

С тех пор всё, что я нарисовал, я показывал старику. Он меня всегда благодарил и гладил по голове, спрашивал, кто изображён на рисунке, если сам не узнавал, а я отвечал — видения стали яснее. Правда, я заметил, что после каждого такого рисунка стал уставать сильнее, голова кружилась, а однажды даже кровь пошла из носа. Я не говорил старику, потому что не хотел волновать его. После того раза, когда он показал мои способности тем людям, мне казалось, что он постарел ещё сильнее, взгляд его порой был таким усталым и обречённым, что я не хотел его беспокоить новыми проблемами.

Дяденька в повязках однажды пришёл ко мне домой и предложил пойти с ним. Он с сказал, что с его возможностями и моими способностями я смогу рисовать чаще и спасать жизни многих людей, работать на благо деревни. Он мне никогда не нравился, и я даже немного боялся его: он выглядел жутко. Я отказался.

* * *

 

Я всегда боялся этого дня.

Я нарисовал старика. Мёртвого. Он был в чёрных доспехах, а оголённый живот его украшал странный узор. 

Я рисовал многих мёртвых, рисовал горы трупов и море крови, но больше всего я боялся того дня, когда увижу его смерть, вышедшую из-под моего карандаша, ведь мои предсказания неотвратимы. Из всех идентифицированных событий, нарисованных мной, не было ни одного, который бы не сбылся. Старик произносил эти слова с болью.

Когда он увидел рисунок, я стоял рядом и плакал. Он долго молчал, немигающим взглядом уставившись на него, после чего отложил альбом в сторону и крепко-крепко обнял меня.

* * *

 

Старик умер через год от руки своего ученика на экзамене на чунина. 

Я не пошёл смотреть, хотя он лично вручил мне билет. Теперь я жалел, что не мог находиться рядом в его последние мгновения.

Я не плакал. Слёзы были выплаканы давно, и все эти месяцы я лишь ждал с немым смирением. Зато почти всё время сидел в кабинете хокаге, даже просился жить у него, но он отказал: сказал, что так мне будет ещё тяжелее оправиться после его смерти.

В тот вечер я сидел, полностью погрузившись в свои видения. И я рисовал, рисовал и рисовал. Я видел дяденьку в повязках в шляпе хокаге, я видел красные облака на чёрном небе, видел чьи-то кровавые глаза, не такие, как у того плачущего человека, а по-настоящему злые, я видел круги в сиреневой воде, видел топот десяток тысяч шиноби, видел неистового зверя с десятью хвостами и алчную мать с белыми глазами, я видел алую луну, а после — бесконечную пустоту.

Когда мне сказали, что новый хокаге Шимура Данзо вызывает меня, я только улыбался. Из носа и глаз текла кровь.

Я видел всё, что произойдёт и что могло когда-либо произойти, все дороги, всё время и пространство, но перед этим я видел свою смерть.


End file.
